


Anything for you

by fairly_addicted



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairly_addicted/pseuds/fairly_addicted
Summary: “Anything for you, all of this is true, but the best story that I could ever tell is the one where I am growing old with you.”





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> happy joshler? from _my_ brain?? its more likely than youd think! (based off "anything for you" by ludo)

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and quiet music filled the small apartment, quietly rousing the blue-haired boy still in bed.

This was Tyler’s favourite way to start the day, something he tried to do often for him and his lover: hot coffee and pancakes. He knew Josh loved pancakes, and it was really no trouble for Tyler. Catching himself staring, he turned back to the batter he’d come to a halt stirring. He heard Josh finally roll out of bed and walk up behind him as he got the last few clumps out of the mix. Josh, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, glanced at the full pot of coffee.

“Is that the chocolate kind I like?” he asked groggily, still half asleep.

“Of course, I know it’s your favourite,” Tyler replied, trying to twist his neck to look at Josh. The latter gave Tyler a little peck on the cheek, uncoiling himself then filling a mug, topping off Tyler’s in the process. He leaned against the countertop, watching Tyler gently pour pancakes the size of small plates.

“Thank you,” Josh said quietly as he took a sip of his drink.

“It’s no problem, I know you’ve got a tough week coming up. Anything to soften the blow,” Tyler replied, glancing up and giving Josh a small smile. As he did, one of their songs came on. He gasped slightly, turning the sound up on the speaker. He looked at Josh, smiling, who already knew what the other was thinking. Josh grinned back, setting his cup down and pushing off the counter to embrace the other. 

They danced as slow as they could to the song, their eyes never leaving each others. Singing back and forth to each other, completely lost in their little moment together, the pair danced until they smelled burning. Their smiles quickly dissipated as their eyes went wide, turning to get the blackened flapjacks off the griddle as quickly as possible. 

After cleaning up and making sure to clear the smoke slowly creeping towards the smoke alarm, the pair looked at each other again. Tyler was the first to crack. He laughed, starting as a giggle and growing into a full belly laugh, at their mistake. Josh joined in, embracing Tyler once more as they laughed and gasped out _I can’t BELIEVE we let them burn!_ They leaned back, still holding on to each other, as they stared into each others eyes. Josh gave another goofy grin, his eyes scrunching up in the way Tyler absolutely adored. Taking in Josh’s face and the way he looked when he was happy, Tyler took the others face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss, tasting the coffee still on Josh’s lips. Josh leaned into the kiss until they both came up for air, giggling, then actually made breakfast, Tyler still humming along to their song.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [number1nedstan](https://number1nedstan.tumblr.com)


End file.
